In a field of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, a three-dimensional stacked memory which can achieve a high integration without being comparatively constrained by a limit of a resolving power in a photolithography method is noticed.
In a manufacturing of the three-dimensional stacked memory, for example, a hole is formed in a stacked body in which a plurality of electrode layers serving as a control gate and the layers-to-be-etched are alternately stacked, the layers-to-be-etched are removed, a charge storage layer is thereafter formed in a side wall of the hole, and a channel is formed within the hole.
Accordingly, the more the layers are increased, the higher an aspect ratio of the hole becomes, so that there is a risk that an etching process which is excellent in a shape controllability is hard.